


春风不度玉门关

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

蕾伊。

蕾伊老师。

世勋盯着笔记本上的几个字，看得都出神了。化学课很无聊，老头子在讲台上絮絮叨叨讲课，他却一个字都听不见去，满脑子都是蕾伊老师柔软又甜美的笑。笑容比炎夏的风还惬意，空气里的燥热顿时无影踪。但心里又开始燥热了，连带身体一起。男孩子青春期的欲望因为对方的笑靥而暴涨，变作燎原之火，所经之处寸草不生。

他焦躁的等待着，等待着，下课铃终于响了。

他合上笔记本一瘸一拐朝校医室走去。

 

昨天体育课练习跳马。

世勋尚未跟上新学校的课程进度，其他同学已经学过跳马的基础动作，他却连怎么上马都不会，便扭了脚腕，好半天都站不起来，体育老师只好连忙送他去校医室。

“那就拜托你了，蕾伊老师。”

女校医礼貌性冲体育老师笑了笑，便走过去替世勋诊治。她半蹲在那儿，稍稍低着头，抬起世勋的脚腕又揉又捏，时而问问男孩子哪里疼哪里难受。她说话声音那样柔，好像还加了苏打水的泡泡，细碎气泡咕噜噜炸开，在世勋耳朵里炸开。男孩子脸红了。

“还好没伤着骨头，只是扭了筋而已，好办。”

女校医取来喷雾剂和绷带，熟练地替世勋包扎好受伤的脚踝。低头弯腰的动作害连衣裙的衣领遮不住胸前春光，又白又嫩的皮肉毫无预警跳进世勋眼里。包括那条很深的乳沟。男孩子慌张至极，忘了要避嫌。

当包扎完毕，女校医抬头便对上世勋看呆某物的样子，她低头瞟了眼衣领，好像笑了，又好像没笑。但她什么都没说，起身去办公桌前替男孩子开病假条。

女校医伏案书写的模样宛如大师笔下的画作，阳光照在她脸上，白皙皮肉近乎半透明，额角处隐隐显现青色血管，生命在其中流动。时不时垂下的几缕发丝有些碍事，她把头发别在耳后，然后稍稍侧着头继续书写。

世勋将这一切尽收眼底，渐渐地，竟看痴了。

“同学？同学？”

世勋慌忙回过神，脸上像发烧一样，自己都觉得好烫，他低下头搓着手指，不敢再看女校医一眼。

“你叫什么名字？”

“世勋……”

女校医“哦”了一声，话尾音拉得很长，下垂眼也含着笑。世勋只瞟了一眼便飞快移开目光，生怕被对方察觉到什么——

也没有什么，不过是青春期的男孩子正常的悸动而已。

可是……可是她是老师啊……对老师有了那种想法，会被讨厌的吧。

世勋闷闷不乐的，医嘱都没怎么听进去，接过病假条道了谢便逃也似的离开校医室。

门虽然合上了，但心里那点儿古怪念头消不散。世勋鬼使神差绕去校医室的窗户底下，躲在那儿，手指扒着墙缝悄悄往里面看。看见女校医捧着一本书背对他坐在床边，黑色长卷发随便挽成松松的发髻坠在脑后，几缕发丝垂落，贴着后颈垂在白大褂上，漆黑与冷白形成鲜明对比。本应归于性冷淡的色调在世勋眼里却成了欲望的红色，眼角缩了缩，更加痛恨对方的老师身份。

“看什么看！”

身后蓦然响起不满斥责。世勋转过头，有个女孩子正抱着手臂瞪他，凌厉眉眼跟刀子似的要往他身上扎。

他认得这个女孩子，同年级不同班，叫……叫诗薰来着，很漂亮，经常能听到班里男同学的私下议论。但他毫无兴趣，他不喜欢这种长相的女孩子，太锋利，刀尖一般，总觉得碰一下就会被刺伤。他更喜欢女校医那种相貌，软甜好似棉花糖。

世勋没理会对方的不满，翻了个白眼一瘸一拐走了。

 

晚上，夜很深了，世勋却辗转反侧，满脑子都是女校医软甜的笑容——当然还有意外乍泄的春光。窗外虫鸣阵阵，他更加心烦意乱。

 

礼貌性地扣了三下门扉，得到应允后，世勋小心翼翼打开校医室大门。

“老师好……”

见来人是他，蕾伊老师先惊讶地睁圆眼睛，而后又眯起，笑得软甜诱人，“脚腕还是不舒服吗？”

“不，是……是……”世勋紧张极了，搓着大腿外侧的裤缝，一手的汗，“想、想跟老师道谢。”

女校医低下头轻笑出声，“别客气，我职责所在。”

这话不假，既然是校医就要担负起管理学生健康的责任。世勋也明白这点，但他深知自己的真实目的并不全是要向蕾伊老师道谢，他更想见蕾伊老师，想跟蕾伊老师说话，想看一眼蕾伊老师的软甜笑靥。

可他说不出口。

世勋抿了抿嘴角，问：“老师想喝什么？我请客。”

“不用了——”

“不行，我坚持——”世勋攥紧藏在后背的手，也不知从哪儿冒出来的勇气令他敢抬头去看那张诱人的漂亮脸蛋——兴许是厌恶拒绝吧，“老师别拒绝我……”

听他这样一说，女校医的笑容僵了几秒，这短短的几秒内，原本含着柔光的下垂眼生出意味不明，意味不明地打量世勋，从头到脚，来回看了好几遍。这期间，甚至换了个坐姿，右腿搭在左腿上，套着室内拖鞋的右脚小幅度晃了晃。世勋的眼睛便不由自主跟随女校医，最后，停在右脚尖。暗红色丝袜很薄，几乎能看清五个白皙圆润的脚趾。酒红色指甲油。世勋暗地里抬了抬眉梢。

“好吧，”蕾伊老师重又笑起来，“那就柠檬苏打水——不用急着带过来，什么时候顺路再说。”

世勋悄悄松口气，复而重重点头，“嗯，我知道。那我先走了，老师再见。”

“再见。”

转身要拧开门锁的一瞬，门从外面打开了。世勋差点儿撞上来人，他下意识往后缩了缩，对方反而逼近他。

“怎么又是你！”

……还想问怎么又是你呢。

“小薰？”女校医略显惊讶的声音在身后响起。

女孩子粗鲁地撞开世勋，直直冲女校医走过去，“蕾伊老师~”

……这人，翻脸怎么跟翻书似的，前一秒还凶巴巴，后一秒就开始撒娇。

“今天又是哪里不舒服？”

奇怪的是，女校医竟然接受了那个女孩子的撒娇，甚至……甚至一副习以为常的态度。

世勋不满的同时也很好奇，以至迟迟没离开校医室，站在那儿打量诗薰。

诗薰发现了，又冲他瞪眼睛，“上课了，还不回去站这儿作什么！”

“用你管？”

火“蹭”地就上来，世勋不甘示弱，梗着脖子跟女孩子对峙。

那女孩子估摸也不是个好相与的对象，挑衅道：“管你就管你了，还要挑日子吗？！”

眼看两人一言不合将将要吵起来，蕾伊老师连忙挡在中间，把诗薰往后推了推，又跟世勋使眼色，示意他快走。

男孩子没好气地翻了个白眼离开校医室，走前还不忘摔上门以示心中不满。咣地一声，伴随女孩子的尖锐斥责，以及女校医的柔声安慰。

世勋郁闷极了。痛恨诗薰破坏了他的好心情。还有好不容易跟蕾伊老师拉近距离的好氛围。

 

第二天便是周末。不去学校，不能见到柔软甜美的女校医。就连和同桌去买游戏碟都提不起兴致，恹恹地，有一口没一口吸溜着冰巧克力。

“哎，世勋，你看那是谁。”

同桌拿胳膊肘撞了撞他，顺着目光看过去，十几米开外的内衣店门口站着两个女性——是蕾伊老师，还有……

“又和诗薰在一起呢。”

同桌漫不经心的一句话勾起世勋的好奇心，他问同桌难道那两个人经常在一起。同桌笑得贱兮兮的，压低声音说，你才转学过来当然不知道了。

世勋问，知道什么？

同桌比了个下流手势，答，学校都传她们两个人是那个。

哪个？

就那个啊，蕾丝边。

世勋明白了，也诧异极了，但面上还装得云淡风轻，假装不经意地责怪道，没证据别乱讲，老师和学生搞到一起是要被开除的，蕾伊老师不是不守规矩的人。

同桌摆了摆手，似笑非笑反问，什么是规矩？嗯？哥们儿，规矩从来都是不守规矩的人定的。

这话听上去毫无逻辑，但细想确实如此——不守规矩的人为了方便自己就定下新规矩，合适自己的，新规矩。

一声冷哼从男孩子牙缝里挤出来，继而低头看了眼才喝一半的冰巧克力，突然就厌烦这股甜腻味道。

 

好容易挨到周一，又好容易才挨到午间休息，世勋吃过午饭便匆匆买了两罐柠檬苏打水去往校医室。去之前，特地绕到诗薰所在的班级，确认同桌所说的B班集体排练合唱的消息是真——的确是真，B班大门紧锁，教室里空无一人。

好了，这下没人打扰他了。

这样想着，脚下步伐都变得轻快。

敲了敲校医室的门，门却自己开了。蕾伊老师缩在单人病床上午休。随便盖着白大褂，瘦弱身体蜷成小小一团。

世勋蹑手蹑脚走过去，屏着呼吸凝望对方睡颜。

真的是大师笔下的画作，安逸且优雅，只消一眼就令看客驻足，心中亦泛起阵阵涟漪。

喉咙一阵干渴，世勋咽了咽嗓子，又凑近几分，近得几乎能碰到那两片饱满唇瓣。他看痴了，不受控制抬手去拨开蕾伊老师缠在睫毛上的发丝。睫毛颤动，女校医猛地睁开眼。

世勋倒抽口冷气，吓得跌坐在地。慌乱间拽了把吊帘，铁环哗啦啦作响，响过跳得极快的心脏。

比起世勋的慌张无措，蕾伊老师显得很平静，就着侧躺的姿势冲世勋笑，“来了。”刚睡醒，声音还有些沙哑，却性感无比。

男孩子红了脸，侧过头不敢再看。

女校医问，来找我作什么？

世勋这才想起那罐柠檬苏打水，指着易拉罐说，给老师来送饮料。

对方习惯性露出诧异神态，而后伸手够来放在桌上的易拉罐，动作间，衣领下滑几寸，胸前春光又乍泄了。

好白。世勋想。恐怕还很软。会像果冻那般吗？还是说……比棉花糖更软？要是，能摸一摸确认就好了——

自己在想什么啊……

男孩子感到懊恼，为方才出格的臆想。

女校医却丝毫没有察觉，啪，细白指尖扳起易拉罐拉环，气泡声噼噼啪啪响着。她抿了一小口，无数气泡在嘴里炸开，又那样凉，五官都皱成一团。

“唔……嗝……”

小小的打嗝声蹦出唇边，蕾伊老师慌忙捂住嘴，下垂眼里有害羞神情，“谢啦，世勋。”

唤他名字的轻柔声线飞过来，扑扇着看不见的翅膀，呼啦啦飞进世勋耳朵里，他连“不客气”三个字都忘了说，满心满眼都是刚才可爱的打嗝声，以及那句“世勋”。

“对了，”蕾伊老师冲他扬了扬下巴，“脚怎么样？好了吗？”

“好了，不疼了——谢谢老师。”

女校医摆摆手让他别这样客气，接着下了床，趿拉着室内拖鞋去穿衣镜前梳头发。长及腰间的黑色卷发因为手指随意动作挽成了发髻，松松坠在脑后。几缕没梳上去的发丝贴着后颈。漆黑与冷白，世勋看着，心猿意马。

梳好头发，见男孩子还站在那儿，她问：“不回去午休吗？”

原想说“这就回去”，但话到嘴边又被咽回肚子，被怕热的借口取而代之，“教室太热了，”世勋看了眼正在工作的空调，“能不能……在老师这里吹会儿空调？”

意外地，蕾伊老师一口答应下来，又促狭地眨了眨眼睛，半开玩笑说你躺着吹也没问题。

到底还是没敢躺在那儿，生怕对方刚才留下的气味害自己克制不住干些什么出格的事，世勋连连摆手让老师别再逗他，继而局促地坐在床边。校医室的主人也过来坐在办公桌前，一手杵着脸颊，身体歪斜几许，衣领便再次滑落，白皙皮肉便也再次跳进男孩子眼底。

“听说世勋是转学生？”

“嗯……爸爸工作调动，就跟着过来了。”

“爸爸是作什么的？”

“外交官。”

“妈妈呢？”

男孩子垮了肩膀，眼底漫出落寞，“他们……他们离婚了，我跟着爸爸。”

对方露出惋惜神色，转而盯着男孩子看了片刻，问：“世勋是混血吧？”

“老师怎么知道？”

女校医在自己脸上比划几下，“我又不瞎，世勋眼窝很深，鼻梁也很挺，很少有东亚人长成这样。”

这话没错，就算不知道爸爸是外国人，旁人见了他也总会问一句他是不是混血。

“虽然是混血，但我觉得世勋应该长得像妈妈。”

他点点头。

“怪不得，”蕾伊老师又促狭地冲他笑，“大美人生了个小美人。”

这算夸他吗？世勋高兴极了，想都没想就脱口而出道：“可我觉得老师更好看。”

话音刚落地蕾伊老师便没了笑容，虚着眼睛，默不作声。

……糟，自己太得意忘形。他慌得要死，就怕女校医对他套近乎的行为不满，从而赶他出去，甚至以后都不给他好脸色。

不过蕾伊老师只是看着他而已，什么都没说，什么都没做。

但正因如此，男孩子心里更加没谱，像等待宣判的犯人，心脏快跳出嗓子眼。脑袋垂得极低，脸都涨红了。

突然一阵香气袭来，突然放大的吊坠项链，突然吹在脸上的呼吸，世勋抬起头，就差一根手指的距离就能碰上蕾伊老师的嘴唇。

“世勋觉得我好看？”

“嗯……”

“哪儿好看？”

“哪儿都好看……”

“是吗……”

刻意拉长的软绵绵的语调让世勋骨头都酥了，下腹涌起阵阵热流，两腿间不出意外顶起一个小帐篷。蕾伊老师自然也看见了，勾着唇角，冲他笑得暧昧。

“青春期的男孩子就是好啊……”女校医叹息道，“说硬就硬了。”言毕，指尖拨了下小帐篷。

世勋傻了，傻乎乎看蕾伊老师提起连衣裙裙摆，傻乎乎看蕾伊老师跨坐在他腿上，两条手臂环住他的肩膀，在他耳边呵气如兰。

“世勋喜欢我吧？”

蕾伊老师舔了舔他的耳垂。

“世勋做过爱吗？”

蕾伊老师解开他的皮带。

“世勋想和我做爱吗？”

蕾伊老师隔着一层内裤抚弄他那根东西。性器官跳动几下，铃口立刻涌出腺液。

“世勋是健康的男孩子呢。”

蕾伊老师搓着黏糊糊的指尖夸他。他受用极了，亦被蛊惑，当指尖抚弄嘴唇时想都没想就张嘴含住。面前的下垂眼顿时浮起一层水汽，饱满唇瓣微微张开，吐出极细微的呻吟。呻吟入耳，犹如春药。青春期的男孩子哪里受得了这些，啪，脑子里绷着的弦断了。

“老师……”

他吃着对方柔软的手指，说话便不太清晰，加上天生就有的奶音，整个人像只小狗，被发情的母狗勾引的小公狗。

虽有些不知所措，却非常清楚接下来要作什么。

身上发情的母狗握住他的手放在胸前，手把手教他如何取悦自己。当触碰到绵软那一刻，小公狗浑身汗毛都竖起，身体僵硬，成熟性感的母狗让他做什么他就做什么。让他手伸进来他便乖乖听从，隔着薄薄的蕾丝内衣揉搓那团软肉。

好大。小公狗没出息的想。大到皮肉都从指缝间溢出，一只手根本握不住。

想舔。小公狗眼睛里都透露出这条信息。

对方明白他的欲念，扯下衣领，再扯下内衣，硬成小豆子的乳尖跳出来，蕾伊老师软趴趴说：“世勋可以舔哦……”

便毫不迟疑含住。宛如新生儿那般吸吮着，吸得啧啧作响。

蕾伊老师仰起尖瘦的下巴发出满足叹息，又往前挺了挺胸，好方便小公狗吃她的奶。

“唔……”

两人下体紧密相贴，发情的母狗一边享受小公狗的舔弄，一边掏出硬胀的性器官来回抚弄。腺液把手心弄得好湿，又好黏，蕾伊老师当着世勋的面舔干净，末了，夸他现在就这么大以后岂不是更大了——

“世勋将来的女朋友会很辛苦呢……”

小公狗像被电打，慌忙要抽回手，却被对方按住，一头黑色长卷发甩去一侧，蕾伊老师歪着脑袋笑，“害羞什么？难道世勋以后不找女朋友吗？”

突地，他抱紧怀里这具身体，闷声说：“我不找女朋友，我……我喜欢老师……”

几秒的沉默，蕾伊老师轻声笑起来，“但是老师有喜欢的人了。”

“是诗薰吗？”

蕾伊老师叹口气，算是默认。

“既然老师喜欢她，为什么还要跟我做这种事？”

“因为……因为老师不能碰她。”

轻声诉说的话语含了淡淡忧愁。世勋咂摸着，心中不解，“所以就来找我？”

对方并未及时解开他的疑惑，而是温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，看着他的下垂眼满含春情，答非所问道：“世勋想跟老师做爱吗？”

怎么不想的。从见到的第一面就开始肖想这具身体，想象触感，想象口感。

“那就开始吧。”

话音落地，发情的母狗主动勾开丁字裤，捏着粗大肉棒往穴里塞。小公狗只看过AV女优的下体，从不知女人两腿间的销魂窟操起来是什么滋味，穴里层层叠叠的嫩肉挤过来夹着他。差点儿就射了。他大口喘着，不知所措看向对方。

蕾伊老师莞尔一笑，推倒他，双手撑着他的胸口，抬起屁股再落下，皮肉相撞的脆响顿时在耳畔炸开，硬胀龟头破开嫩肉直直撞上敏感点，蕾伊老师拔高嗓音尖叫，大腿根都哆嗦，花穴里涌出好多汁水，一股一股地浇在肉棒上。小公狗爽得头皮发紧，闷哼一声，没控制住全射进老师的穴里。

……好丢人。

“没关系，第一次都是这样。”

身上人忍着笑意劝他，他却更懊恼，连看都不愿意看对方。

“世勋，”老师柔柔唤他，“看着我。”

“……”

叹息传来，老师从他身上坐起，坐去椅子上，两条腿打开搭在两边扶手，被内射的花穴一收一缩，白汁混着淫水被挤压出来。

“世勋，看我。”

他架不住勾引他的柔软嗓音，眼睛睁开一丝缝，花朵一般绽放的肉穴入了眼，以及黏糊糊挂在穴口的汁水，脑袋里嗡的一声，整个人都呆了。

当着他的面，蕾伊老师开始自慰，指尖由上到下抚过，指甲刮着花核，又重重掐了一把，“啊啊——”淫乱尖叫从饱满嘴唇里吐出，腰弓着，脚背也弓起，汗水从皮肉下析出，濡湿黏在鬓边的黑发。但这样还不够，指尖又拨开嫣红肉唇露出饥渴的小穴，那地方正剧烈收缩，小公狗刚才射进去的东西全被挤出来，顺着会阴弄湿了椅子。

不够，远远不够。手指塞进穴里模仿性交动作抽插，动得好快，都发出噗叽噗叽的声音。

蕾伊老师喘得好急促，白花花软绵绵的奶子一起一伏，连衣裙堆在腰间，看上去淫乱极了。

“世勋……”老师娇滴滴喊他，“世勋……唔……可以舔这里……”

小公狗要疯了，是真架不住发情母狗的勾引，扑过去跪在那儿，伸出舌头直直舔过正流水的小穴。

小公狗什么技巧都不会，只会舔外面，不知道舌头也可以伸进去操干淫穴，但是淫穴尝起来很好吃就足够了，他可以把穴里喷出的水全喝进肚子里，然后把穴舔得干干净净。

“老师，”小公狗仰起脸，下巴还挂着淫水，“老师，我下面硬了。”

套着暗红色丝袜的脚趾来回拨弄肉棒，又滑下去轻轻踩了踩囊袋。酥麻入骨，小公狗粗喘着，巴巴看着他的老师。

“老师，我想进去……”

唇角勾起，蕾伊老师小幅度点点头，手指扒开花穴，故意当着小公狗的面缩了缩，“全部，都进来。”

用软甜嗓音说出来的话变成伊甸园的蛇，诱惑男学生吃下禁果，男学生非常清楚吃了禁果后等着他的是什么，但他依然愿意。他屈起一条腿跪在椅子上，肉棒贴着穴口蹭了蹭便塞进去，一整根都塞进去，发了疯一般操穴。

老师在他身下淫乱的叫着，抬起屁股配合他操干的频率，又夹紧花穴刺激快感，毛茸茸的囊袋啪啪啪撞在臀肉上，穴里喷出的汁水害相连下体一片泥泞。老师的双脚圈住他的腰，双手也勾住他的后颈，把他拉近好让他吃奶。还教他怎么吃，甚至教他怎么操穴。小公狗红了眼睛，在老师身上留下好多牙印。

他想，喜欢别人又如何，还不是敞着穴求他操，又饥渴又淫乱地求他操烂这个穴，最好再全部射进去，精壶一样，肚子里全是他的精液。

小公狗扯起嘴角冷笑。

真希望诗薰快点发现老师身上的牙印呢。

一想到那个女孩子嫉妒到发疯的模样，他便更加卖力满足老师。

“老师……”

小公狗松开被咬肿的乳尖，转而叼住老师的耳垂，舔了舔，操着小奶狗一般的嗓音说：“老师，我射进去了。”

蕾伊睁开眼睛，痴迷地望着在她身上发疯的小公狗，夹紧穴里含着的肉棒，“可以哦……世勋，可以全部射进来……”

 

之后，便是一发不可收拾。


	2. Chapter 2

阿芬原本也不叫阿芬。

外公为她取了个特别娇嫩特别纯情的名字：小薰。谁知青春发育期开始就被阿芬暗搓搓嫌弃。太他妈狗血八点档苦情主人公。可就在青春发育期的末尾，阿芬对于本名的态度直接180度大转弯，时常于心中感恩早已过世的外公。

在粤语里，“薰”的发音近似“芬”，那时候老港片最是流行，半大学生嘴边动辄几句干你老母顶你个肺，有某位女主名字里也有个薰字，被男主人公亲昵的喊着“阿芬、阿芬”，就这样，“小薰”的提及次数逐日递减，“阿芬”出现上涨趋势，跟股票似的，一路飘红。

阿芬自己对这个别称说不上讨厌，但也说不上有多喜欢，反正不比“小薰”来得让叛逆期中的她更加有翻白眼的冲动，索性随那些人去了。

久而久之，走在路上渐不习惯被人喊小薰，往往迟钝一两秒才淡淡应一声。

同学不能和老师相比，老师这类的人物在阿芬心中属于冰山大魔王设定，万年级别那种，她虽是千年级别，但遇上任课老师，总会站得笔直，恭恭敬敬喊一声老师好。

按说校医不算在任课老师那一拨，现在的学生又胆大，见了校医一通姐姐长姐姐短的叫。两拨人差不了多少岁，校医又是个随和性子，不仅不生气，反而笑眯眯答应。

然而，到了阿芬这儿就不一样了。像见了其余任课老师那样，阿芬站得笔直笔直，略微颔首，恭恭敬敬说，蕾伊老师好。平日里懒洋洋的语调都变得刻板，一字一句，蕾伊老师早安，蕾伊老师午安，蕾伊老师晚安。

早啊，小薰。吃饭了吗，小薰。早点回家，小薰。

阿芬，哦不，小薰心里比吃了蜜还甜，等校医走远就咬着指甲嘿嘿傻乐。

学校里有几个德智体美劳全面优加的男孩子，而且长得巨帅，但小薰就是看不上他们，任凭同学把他们夸到天上去，不喜欢就是不喜欢。小薰倔强得要命。

她喜欢蕾伊老师，好喜欢，胜过对巧克力的依赖——她有低血糖的毛病，书包里时常要备上几块榛果巧克力。喜欢上蕾伊老师以后，她把大部分巧克力都分给蕾伊老师。蕾伊老师嗜甜，巧克力水果糖夹心饼干，校医室的抽屉里有好多。

老师不怕蛀牙吗？小薰故意跟蕾伊老师套近乎。蕾伊老师略微垂首，笑得软甜，细声细气道，好好刷牙就行啦。始终对他人保持距离、同学口中的深山雪女竟然在她面前露出孩子气的表情，小薰的心跳都停了半拍。

谁说雪女是可怕的妖怪？净瞎说，明明又美又可爱。

小薰呢？小薰不怕蛀牙吗？蕾伊老师微微睁圆下垂眼，好奇地问道。小薰抓了抓脸，嗫嚅，我……我有低血糖的毛病。

蕾伊老师发出小小的惊呼声，连忙打开抽屉翻出所有甜食，然后一股脑地装进袋子塞给小薰，让小薰快拿着——不许客气。蕾伊老师面上装得凶巴巴，可眼中神情满是懊恼，何况说话声调还有藏不住的娇滴滴。小薰一阵心悸——被这只软绵小兔子可爱到心悸。

什么嘛，这么可爱，要命噢……小薰暗自腹诽，但面上绷着，装出一副见过大世面的样子，装出她惯用的千年大冰山样子，淡淡点头，跟蕾伊老师道谢。

哪里知道蕾伊老师竟有一瞬的愣神，有些许暗淡爬上眼角眉梢，眼帘也低垂，睫毛抖动几下，好不我见犹怜。小薰慌了。认为是自己故作冰冷的态度伤了老师的热情，可装都装了，再变回殷切指不定让老师觉得她是个阴晴不定不会管理情绪的小孩子——她十七，老师二十七，她们差了十岁，再不成熟点老师会一直把她当小孩子看得。她不是小孩子了，她懂情爱，懂到想和老师做爱。

小薰暗暗抬了抬眉梢，转了话题说，老师，我们周末去逛商场吧，我该换内衣尺寸了。蕾伊老师扫了眼小薰的胸部，微微皱着眉毛，蓦地，嘴角浮现暧昧笑容。她打趣小薰不愧在发育期，上次体检还是A罩杯，几个月而已，就要换B罩杯了。

到底是小孩子，哪里打得过大人的戏谑。小薰当即红透脸蛋，坐立不安不知该如何是好。正发愁着，蕾伊老师转了语调，轻轻点头，轻声说好。

小薰兴高采烈跟蕾伊老师道别，喜滋滋回教室上课。下了课，又喜滋滋直奔校医室去。谁知道半路杀出班主任，气呼呼问她要英语作业。写都没写，拿什么交。小薰支支吾吾答不上来，旋即灰溜溜被班主任揪去办公室。

待她抓耳挠腮写完头疼的英语作业，已然是两节课过后。又被班主任训了好一会儿才放她走。刚跨出办公室大门，小薰忙不迭跑去位于老教学楼的校医室。经过楼后时，余光瞟见窗户底下有个鬼鬼祟祟的影子。男的。小薰火冒三丈，硬是忍住要给那人一脚的冲动，呵斥道，看什么看！那男学生身体一僵，站起来不爽地瞪了眼小薰便走了。

他还敢瞪我？！什么人啊！臭流氓！

小薰跟机关枪吐子弹似的在蕾伊老师面前抱怨，一副大义凌然模样，颇有英雄救美之气概。蕾伊老师却只笑眯眯看着小薰，听她发完牢骚，故意逗她说，你这样气性大，哪里有男孩子喜欢。小薰顿时慌得六神无主，拔高了声调反驳，他们爱喜欢不喜欢！男孩子有什么好！又傻又呆，一点儿都不体贴！

蕾伊老师挑了挑眉，脸上有意味深长的表情，但她并未继续这个话题，转而聊起别的，别的小薰感兴趣的话题。

 

又傻又呆？不体贴？

她望着眼前为她仔细涂抹浴液的男孩子，脑海浮现那个女孩子对于男性的评价。便顺嘴问出来，问世勋这样体贴是不是继承了爸爸妈妈的脾气。刚结束一场激烈情事，她说话的声线带着慵懒与性感，单是那股子软糯语调都足以激发世勋的性欲。

男孩子揉搓浴球的动作有一瞬的凝滞，耳朵尖有些发红，分不清是泡澡水烫得，还是情热害得。

“世勋？”

“啊？”

“我刚才说了什么？”

蕾伊说着，故意凑近世勋，一双白花花的奶子都快贴上去，红豆颜色的乳尖若有似无撩过世勋胸口，酥麻入了骨，世勋脑子浑浑噩噩的，更想不起方才的问题。可他胯下好精神，比成人还大一圈的东西硬硬地翘着，龟头离蕾伊的小腹只有一个指关节的距离。

蕾伊发现了，不退反进，张开腿坐在世勋跨上，两手懒懒搭在世勋肩上，发情的母狗一般，蹭着小公狗的下体。

她刚被小公狗狠狠操过，穴里还酸软，穴口敞着，轻易就把龟头吞进去。可她不急着往下坐。拇指指腹划过世勋的眼角，娇滴滴抱怨，世勋还没回答我的问题呢。

男孩子喘着粗气看向蕾伊，眼里满是欲望，“老师，我……我想进去……”

“不行，回答完才能操老师的穴。”

话语露骨，动作更露骨——修剪整齐的指甲轻轻挠了挠肉棒上暴起的青筋，还在小腹上画圈。世勋呼吸一滞，魂儿都要没了。

世勋咬了咬后槽牙，“我、我不知道……”

“诶——”蕾伊拉长话尾音，故作遗憾，“这么简单都不知道啊，我听说世勋在之前的学校门门优加。”

……功课和感情又不是一回事。

见男孩子露出懊丧表情，蕾伊起了玩心。她从世勋身上起来，作势要结束这场鸳鸯浴，还说宾馆的浴缸不舒服要回家洗澡。男孩子慌了，急忙拽着她，巴巴地说，老师别走，我……我回答问题。

然而蕾伊已经不在乎答案了——她更好奇世勋为什么这样舍不得她走。

“舍不得我？”蕾伊问。

世勋垂下眼帘，半晌，点了点头。

“但是我们总要分开的，你要考大学，去很远的地方念书，分开是注定。”

男孩子听着她用词理智的发言——也明知早晚要分开——面上满是不舍得。像只被遗弃的幼犬，从路人那儿得到丁点口粮就想跟着对方一辈子。

蕾伊终是不忍，重新坐回男孩子身上，将他垂落的额发拂上去，露出他清冷的一双眼。

“骗你的，”她促狭地眨了眨眼，“我今晚不回去睡。”

因她这番简短承诺，世勋明显松了口气，又抱住她，脸埋进胸口，闷声说：“老师哪儿都别去。”

似是心动的情绪在身体里作祟，蕾伊悄悄叹气，安慰性拍了拍世勋的肩胛骨。

你这样傻，哪天被人拐走都不晓得。

 

所以，男性是不是都是又傻又呆又不体贴？

蕾伊怀揣着这份疑惑，旁观者一般对世勋进行观察。

他们的关系是秘密，就连在学校都不能多看彼此一眼，即便是走路上遇见了，也要绷着情绪装出一副云淡风轻的样。情绪积攒着积攒着，变成定时炸弹，于私下幽会那一刻将理智炸得粉碎。

刚满十八的男孩子，成熟性感的二十七岁女校医，总是在约定的时间前后脚踏进情人旅馆，在舒适柔软的大床上颠鸾倒凤，床垫让他们压得嘎吱嘎吱作响，浪叫声都传去走廊。

有一回都是凌晨两三点了，蕾伊骑在世勋身上，荡妇一般晃着屁股，用湿软花穴奸淫肉棒。哪里还有平日的高冷雪女模样。而青春期的男孩子精力旺盛，戴套射了一次，无套中出了一次，现在又准备再无套中出一次。蕾伊浑身酸软，花穴都被操肿了，穴口外翻着，隐隐露出里面淫肉。世勋掐着她的腰，来回吸吮两个乳尖，吸得啧啧响，还用舌头卷起乳尖，一边看着蕾伊一边吃奶。

“啊……唔……好舒服……”她抱着男孩子，喂婴儿一般挺起胸，好让对方伺候她伺候得更爽。

世勋抬起蕾伊的屁股，再重重放下，龟头挤开宫口，卡进去操。身体里发酸，蕾伊哆嗦几下，穴里失禁似的往外尿水。可世勋还不知足，用画圈的方式操穴，白浆都让他捣出来，娇嫩花穴操得合不拢。

“别……要、要……”蕾伊哼哼唧唧向世勋求饶，眼尾都哭红了。

男孩子的牙齿拉扯着乳尖再突然松开，乳尖弹了回去，一对白花花的奶生生颤出波浪。蕾伊又痛又爽，小腹鼓了鼓，搂紧世勋开始潮吹。淫水稀稀拉拉淋在鼠蹊上，耻毛变成一缕一缕的。穴里淫肉痉挛着，逼得世勋要缴械投降。

但是已经内射过一次，他实在不好意思再射进去——虽然卑劣地幻想过无数次让老师怀孕——硬忍着射精欲望拔出肉棒，想靠手打出来。蕾伊却突然趴下，撅着屁股趴在世勋两腿间，含住肉棒为男孩子口交。

老师很少给他口交。这是第二次。他好珍惜这个机会，想多干一会儿这张嘴巴再射，但是老师口活儿不错，三两下就口射了。

蕾伊咂了咂嘴，咽下精液，“到底是青春期的男孩子，没有那些怪味道。”

那些？怪味道？

世勋心里像打翻醋坛子，想都没想就问：“老师还给别人做这种事吗？”

蕾伊愣住，继而戳了戳男孩子的脑门，没好气说：“就给你做过。”

诶？

“我……我看了些科普，说成年男性的精液都是……都是又腥又骚……”蕾伊说着，声音都小下去，脸颊飞起两团红晕。

世勋却高兴极了。老师只给他口交，只含过他的鸡巴，老师嘴巴的第一次是他的。转念想起什么，又不怎么高兴了。

“可是，老师好像很会……”

“这个啊……”蕾伊咬住嘴唇，思忖片刻才答：“因为怕弄疼世勋，所以……悄悄用玩具练过。”

“真的？”

望着面前急于求证的双眼，蕾伊心虚了。刚才的一念之差，她选择欺骗男孩子——是用玩具练过，但不是为了世勋，是为了那个女孩子。如果可以，她幻想，如果可以在将来的某天和诗薰做爱，她希望自己能让诗薰感到舒服。

看吧，她是不是好卑劣，吃着碗里的瞧着锅里的。

“我想去洗澡。”

蕾伊挂在男孩子身上撒娇，一双上目线娇柔，男孩子看着，硬是忘了要得到求证答案。

“老师是喜欢我才为了我这么做吗？”世勋问道。

蕾伊却哑口无言。要如何表达才不会伤害男孩子的心对她来说难于登天。他们什么都做了，她勾引男孩子，借用男孩子的身体满足自己对诗薰的幻想。她好差劲，也好糟糕。

对方惆怅无措的表情落进世勋眼里，生来敏感的性格告诉他老师沉默是因为不知道如何回答，而不知道如何回答是因为根本不喜欢他。不喜欢还要跟自己做这种事，老师……好差劲。

“没关系，”世勋挤出一个大方的笑容，“老师不想说也没关系，只要……愿意和我做就行了。”

酸楚从心尖蔓延，充斥了四肢百骸，蕾伊闭了闭眼，凑上去一遍遍吻着世勋的嘴唇，一遍遍说，我愿意和世勋做，我喜欢和世勋做这种事。

所以——蕾伊望着男孩子的睡颜，想，所以，也并非所有男人都是又傻又呆又不体贴，世勋就是例外。

 

幽会仍在继续。而对蕾伊的渴望，世勋感到与日俱增。上课想，下课想，睡前想，做梦想。但蕾伊若即若离的态度比饥渴更让他困扰。心性没定下来的孩子非常容易分神。世勋日日被思念困扰，以致学习成绩有所下降。班主任找他谈话，询问原因，他支支吾吾的，只说最近迷上了游戏。班主任失望地摇摇头，让他叫家长来学校。

家长？自己也好久没见到爸爸了，找谁去啊。

如实告诉了班主任，说明家里情况，班主任也明白，无奈之下，苦口婆心劝他别为了可有可无的东西荒废学业，快期末考了，紧接是明年的全国联考，前途最重要。

明知班主任是劝自己好好读书，世勋却鬼使神差联想到蕾伊。但蕾伊老师不是可有可无。蕾伊老师非常重要，占据了所有心神。他喜欢老师，好喜欢。

碍着班主任的叮咛，世勋连着几日没去校医室找人。然而不见面不代表不想，甚至让他想得心慌，夜夜都做春梦。

梦里面，老师赤身裸体骑在他身上，披着一头柔顺卷发，被他干得直哭，眼睛都哭红了，哭唧唧说世勋的东西好大，穴都要干松了。末了，老师趴下来给他口交。小小一张嘴巴含不住粗大的性器官，龟头顶着脸颊顶出鼓包，老师又抱怨嘴角快被撑裂，还说下巴好酸，问他怎么还不射。等他射了，又抱怨他射得太多，吃不完，吃得肚子撑。老师抱怨这个抱怨那个，叽叽咕咕说话的模样又娇又柔，他却心花怒放，想骑在老师身上，抱着老师的屁股把花穴干成圆筒状，然后无套中出，让老师怀上他的种。

世勋闷哼一声，精液交代给内裤。他郁卒极了，直接扔了内裤，继而幻想着蕾伊发情的模样开始打飞机。

实在是压抑不住思念，放学后，世勋逃了社团活动，敲响校医室的门。

见他来，蕾伊瞬间亮了眼睛，抿着唇角，有些害羞地站在那儿。男孩子快步走过去，扣住心上人的后脑亲吻对方嘴唇。

久未有亲密接触，两个人一时克制不了情绪，顾不上还在学校，一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞倒在单人床上。这么猛地一下，牙齿磕到了。蕾伊的下唇被世勋咬破，溢了几丝血。

“对不起对不起，我、我……”男孩子连忙道歉。

蕾伊不以为然，捂着嘴指挥世勋把抽纸递给她。擦干净血，伤口已经有些肿了，可怜兮兮挂在那儿，配着蕾伊生来楚楚动人的眼睛，世勋没了心疼，施虐欲蠢蠢欲动。

娴熟地解开老师的白大褂，拉起T恤下摆，被内衣裹住的一对乳肉暴露于眼前。老师今天换了白色蕾丝边内衣，薄款，隐隐可见樱桃红色的乳尖。

“内衣很漂亮。”世勋夸奖道。

蕾伊害羞了，咬着指关节露出可爱笑容。

男孩子被笑容感染得性欲勃发，就这样隔着一层内衣布料，含住已经挺立的乳尖，含在嘴里用舌头打圈揉捻。蕾伊闭上眼享受对方温柔地伺候，下巴仰着，嘴里发出阵阵喘息声。内衣很快就被舔湿，乳尖硬成红豆，硬硬地撑着蕾丝布料，看上去色情又淫乱。世勋一把扯开内衣，白花花的奶晃了晃，他看得眼红，狠狠咬了一口。

“唔！哈……别、别咬……”

小公狗听话极了，松开乳尖，转而去舔舐肋骨，吻着柔软腰侧，一边推起完美勾勒线条的A字裙，露出同款白色蕾丝内裤。老师生来是冷白皮，内裤是暖白色，一冷一热，衬得人甜美且性感。小公狗用牙齿拉下内裤，拉到腿弯处，拉到脚踝骨那儿，抬起老师一双脚，内裤脱了下来被他叼在嘴里，继而直起身，居高临下望着老师。

蕾伊受了这般景象的刺激，只觉没有白调教一场——小公狗越来越会了，知道她喜欢什么，故意当着她的面去做，勾引她，色诱她。

咽了咽干哑的嗓子，蕾伊张开腿，花穴已经张开一丝缝，淫水从缝里溢出来，湿了会阴。

“进来啊……世勋……”

小公狗故意很慢很慢地解开皮带拉开拉链，再很慢很慢地勾下内裤，只露出一截肉棒，让蕾伊眼馋。

“别玩了……”

蕾伊着急了，用脚趾扯下小公狗的内裤，然后用脚趾夹住肉棒上下滑动，腺液濡湿指缝，甚至有零星沾在脚背上。

“进来……”蕾伊扒开穴恳求道，“求你了，进来……”

小公狗冷笑一声，提起嘴里咬着的蕾丝内裤，脸埋进去，深深嗅了一口，“甜的……”说着，重又叼在嘴里，含糊不清道：“老师的淫水是甜的……”

蕾伊要急哭了，穴里面痒得要命，直想有什么东西塞进来狠狠操她，给她止痒松穴。她眨了眨眼睛，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉，“你别逗我了……”哭腔也是娇滴滴的，什么深山雪女，全他妈扯淡。

世勋眼里的光暗下去，扶着肉棒一寸寸挤开花穴，整根没入后，恶劣地用粗硬耻毛蹭了蹭蕾伊的下体，大股大股的淫水浇在龟头上，烫得心尖都发抖。

小公狗掐着老师的细腰，一下一下往里撞，撞得人身子都软了，化作一滩春水，任由他搓圆揉扁。小公狗对于性事越发娴熟，知道九浅一深能让老师尖叫着喷水，还用龟头揉开底部的小口，来回变换角度操干那儿，白浆被捣出来，两人相连的下体发出咕啾咕啾的动静。老师在他身下不知廉耻地淫叫，没了端庄，像发情的母狗用双腿圈住他，求他再干得快些、深些，彻底操松这个贪吃的小穴。

老师这样淫乱，他却好喜欢，恨不能就这样死在老师身上，射大老师的肚子，让老师怀上他的种，跟他结婚，给他生孩子。

孩子，他和老师的孩子。单是去想象都激动不已。小公狗沉下腰，鼠蹊放松，精液全射进了老师的肚子里。

被内射了。蕾伊意识到这点，穴里面痉挛几下喷出了大股淫水。她全身泛红，汗水湿了睫毛和鬓角，眼神都变呆滞，呆呆地被小公狗抱进怀里，继续给她松穴。

咔嚓，窗外传来踩断树枝的脆响，动静不大，并不足以惊扰屋内二人颠鸾倒凤。比起那两个人的情热，发现秘密的诗薰浑身发冷。面色苍白，嘴唇细细打着哆嗦。

老师背叛她了。

漂亮高傲的女孩子因此恨得咬牙切齿，双手紧攥成拳，指甲刺破掌心都没有察觉。

老师，背叛她了。

该死，通通该死！

理智与情感全部崩坏，诗薰歪着头，看向远处颜色灰败的天际线，那道线所在的方向是连绵起伏的群山，半山腰有座老宅，谁都不知道那儿，想做什么都行，谁都发现不了。

思及此，漂亮脸蛋浮现阴森森的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

世勋和诗薰。学校里两个最漂亮的孩子。一个男孩子，一个女孩子，人人都恋慕他们。但是，他们自己好像不太喜欢对方呢。

诗薰那孩子啊……蕾伊想，诗薰她是知道的，和世勋头一回碰面就表达了自己的不满。当着那个男孩子的面说，转头又跟自己诉苦。那时候蕾伊和他们隔着一扇窗户。蓦然响起的女孩子拔高声调的斥责吸引了她的注意力，回头就看见诗薰板着小脸冲世勋瞪眼睛。想阻止，手都挨上窗户了，转念又放弃。女孩子有多倔强她非常清楚，如果自己再加入进去，免不了一顿大吵大闹。第二回，那两个孩子直接在她的办公室当着她的面正面刚，空气里都充满火药味，易燃易爆炸。后来，安慰了女孩子好久才终于在那张冷冰冰的小脸上看到笑意。

此刻，蕾伊躺在世勋身下承受那些温柔有力的顶弄，她迷迷糊糊想，世勋是如何看待诗薰呢？或许察觉到她的走神，男孩子故意顶了顶花心，惹来蕾伊小小的惊呼。

“我弄疼老师了吗？”世勋问道。

蕾伊轻轻摇头，抬手勾住男孩子的后颈，用胸前两团软肉蹭了蹭对方，“老师很舒服……”

男孩子顿时红了脸颊，但动作没停，甚至加快顶弄抽插的频率，掐着她的腰，一下一下往身体里撞。

视野里，男孩子英俊的脸庞起伏不定，眼泪模糊了视线，便也看不清男孩子的五官。蓦地，身体一轻，蕾伊被世勋抱进怀里，换成由下至上的体位操干湿软花穴。粗大的性器官进得好深，龟头将将要揉开底部的小口，蕾伊放松身体，由着男孩子变换角度进去那地方。

老师，喜欢老师。世勋贴着蕾伊的耳朵一遍遍低吟，情动难耐的声音化作细线勒紧她的心脏，一圈又一圈，勒得出血。

蕾伊睁开眼睛，入眼便是男孩子情动的模样，英俊又性感，而一双深邃的眼睛也温柔地望着她，看得她心尖都软了。她却想得是另一双眼睛，漂亮灵动的眼睛，满含笑意将她拢进视野范围内，接着，轻快地唤了一声——

“蕾伊老师。”

蕾伊连忙从昨天的性爱中回过神，低头整理好情绪才去敢看对面坐着的女孩子。

不能再想了，她这会儿正在完成诗薰提出的一同逛街的要求，喝奶茶吃蛋糕，然后去看电影，做得都是诗薰喜欢的事。不能再想那些乱七八糟的事了。

“蕾伊老师在想什么？”

女孩子一瞬不瞬望着她，眼睛里是有笑意，蕾伊却总觉得笑意之下是渗进骨头的冷。

“没、没什么……我去买果汁。”

“不是已经有奶茶了？”

“想喝点凉的。”

说罢，几乎是逃一般逃离女孩子的灼灼目光。

当蕾伊转过这个拐角站在吧台点单时，诗薰终于收起笑意，暴露那份渗人的寒冷。

没什么？诗薰冷哼一声，心想，没什么你逃什么？怕我知道吗？怕我知道你跟那个奸夫都做了什么好事吗？

她用奸夫形容那个男孩子，恶毒极了，但她自己丝毫不觉这是恶毒的——

你知道，当人类被爱蒙蔽了双眼，剩下的只有仇恨，以及自己都无法预料的某些行径。

目光落在对面摆着的手机上——逃得那样着急，手机都忘拿了。诗薰眯了眯眼睛，像拿自己的东西一般拿起蕾伊的手机，解锁密码她也知道，屏幕亮起，熟门熟路的点开通讯录和最近通话，大概翻了一下，没有新存进来的号码，也没有不认识的手机号。

这不对啊，都上床了，没道理不存彼此号码的。诗薰又从头到尾细细翻了一遍，终于在草稿箱找到一条发送失败的短信——不，是没来得及发出去。发送的时间点恰好是她打电话那个时间，所以，是因为接到她的电话才选择不发送吗？

诗薰点开那条短信，很简单的一句话：我不知道，回头再联络。

而这个号码发来的短信是……零。删了吗？毁尸灭迹？嫉妒在诗薰心里脑子里疯长，犹如野草，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。

女孩子咬着指甲开始推理那两个人之前都说了什么，要是让妮妮知道，指不定揶揄她如果能把心思放在学习上一早就是学校的特优生，可她不在乎，得不到又被人抢先一步的嫉妒与愤怒比蒙蔽双眼的爱意还浓厚。

[我和小薰在外面约会，别给我发消息。]想了想，又删了后半句，改成“你好好学习，别总想那些事”。而后得意地挑了挑眉毛，关闭手机电源前记下那个陌生号码，重新搬出乖巧神态，提溜着自己和蕾伊的挎包朝吧台那儿走。

“走吧。”

诗薰站在蕾伊身后，她比老师高了几公分，下巴垫在老师肩上，小动物那样撒起娇来，“电影要开始了~”

老师还什么都不知道，有些害羞地冲诗薰笑了笑，接着被女孩子挽起胳膊半走半拽地去电影院。

 

等了几个小时总算收到老师的回信，世勋忙不迭打开，却看见那样一番话，期望化作失望，像被兜头浇了一盆冷水，心里面都委屈。

我和小薰在外面约会。

你好好学习，别总想那些事。

世勋躺在床上，整个人呈大字形，呆呆地盯着天花板。不是不知道老师要跟那个女孩子去约会，昨天告别前老师吞吞吐吐的样子他就已经猜到几分，虽然觉得老师这样做很差劲，但架不住对那具身体的渴望，便劝说自己原谅老师，可是、可是今天跟他说这种话真的很……明明昨天还敞开腿求自己操穴，转眼就让他别再想她。不甘心，不甘心极了。便也对诗薰嫉妒至极。

真想也能和老师手牵手光明正大约会啊……

如果约会的话，要做什么好呢？去看电影？去吃老师喜欢的酸乳酪蛋糕？再来两罐柠檬苏打水，老师一定高兴得眼睛都眯起来，那双下垂眼弯成漂亮的弧度，颊边印着浅浅的小酒窝，婴儿笑从两片饱满唇瓣里溢出，飞啊飞的飞进他的耳朵。如果乘电梯时恰巧赶上人挤人，老师会紧贴着自己吗？隔着一层内衣一层亚麻质地的裙子，软绵绵的乳肉若有似无蹭过上臂，万一遇上那种莽撞的人，老师被撞了一下，踉踉跄跄跌进他怀里，又觉得害羞，低着头不敢看他，只露出一对通红的耳朵尖。而老师的身上……天，单是去想都能闻到那股香草蛋糕的味道。

世勋手伸进裤子里，握住已经勃起的硬邦邦的器官上下撸动，脑袋里想着蕾伊在自己身下哭红了眼尾，老师被他撞得身形都不稳，呻吟都是断断续续的，还有那双手，那双手撑在他胸口，抚过小腹，指尖挠了挠青筋暴起的腹股沟，娇滴滴说，世勋很激动吗？这里都变得好硬。说着，还故意用淫乱肉穴夹他，更别提本来就吸着他那根东西的深处小口，黏腻汁水喷在鸡巴上，穴里被干得咕叽咕叽直响。

他闷哼一声，白汁射满手心。

高潮后的脑袋浑浑噩噩，但是有一个念头非常清明——不能让那个女孩子抢走老师，得想办法把老师留在身边，哪儿都不去，老师的穴也只能吃他的鸡巴，流出他射进去的精液。

 

约会回去的路上，等地铁的时间很无聊，诗薰把蕾伊拽进洗手间的母婴专用隔间，说要试试新买的内衣。

“要不……回家再试吧，”蕾伊左右瞧瞧，“在这儿试得话，万一真有孕妇要用——”

“都几点了，哪里还有孕妇这么晚不回家。”诗薰撅着嘴反驳。

她仗着老师宠她，自顾自脱了衣服塞给蕾伊，又当着蕾伊的面——正面——解开身上的内衣，而后伸手去要新内衣。

蕾伊有点儿懵。虽然和诗薰关系很好，但还是第一次见到女孩子赤裸。正在发育的胸部挺翘饱满，樱花粉色的乳尖毫不遮蔽跳进她眼底。顿觉喉咙干涩。而女孩子又那样白，不同于自己的冷白色调，是暖白，牛奶一样的暖白。蕾伊看得呼吸都不自觉放快。

“老师？”

“诶？”

“帮我系一下背扣。”

诗薰转过身，纤细后背又干净又白，一对凸出的蝴蝶骨小幅度起伏几下，落在蕾伊眼里，化作蝴蝶翅膀。

蕾伊握了握垂在身侧的双手，调整好呼吸才去碰内衣背扣。她很小心，生怕碰到诗薰身上任何一寸——她怕自己克制不住，在狭窄的母婴用隔间，在未表明心意之时，在不知将来何种模样时，轻易对她的学生下手。

她那样小心，引来诗薰的不解——

什么试内衣，试探老师罢了。能像荡妇一样在那个男孩子身下求操，自然本性饥渴淫乱，可是面对自己为什么又变得小心翼翼呢？老师不喜欢同性？不喜欢的话为什么还对自己那么好？诗薰想不通，脑子都不过就问：“老师觉得我身材好吗？”

咔哒，背扣从扣眼里滑脱，肩带也从肩上滑落，蕾伊来不及去抓，新买的内衣掉在地上了。正要弯腰去捡，手腕却被诗薰握住，女孩子早已转过身面对她，挺着一对发育中的乳肉，问，老师觉得我身材好吗？

脑子里的弦绷得好紧，这时候最怕谁来碰一下，一碰，准保断开。

“老师，”诗薰握着蕾伊的手放去胸前，“我现在尺寸多少？A还是B？”

“我、我不知道……”

“那老师摸一下就知道了。”

女孩子近乎强硬地掰开蕾伊的手指，手掌覆在她手背上，手把手让她去触碰那对软肉。硬得像小豆子一样的乳尖硌着手掌心，奶肉从指缝间溢出些许，白花花的，刺得眼睛疼。

脑袋里嗡的一声，霎时空白一片。蕾伊忘了要躲开，更忘了一直以来的隐忍克制，由着诗薰靠近她，近到呼吸都吹在耳畔，女孩子一字一句说道：“蕾伊，好摸吗？”

啪，弦断了。

蕾伊愣在那儿愣愣看诗薰无限放大的漂亮脸蛋，与此同时唇上也传来凉丝丝又甜腻腻的触感。诗薰吻了她，带着没散去的果汁味道。舌尖撬开她的嘴唇，伸进来，勾着她的舌头缠绵。甜腻在口腔里融化，化作唾液被咽进肚子里，滑到胃部，热热的，骨头都软了。

女孩子还不会太多接吻技巧，便撒着娇求她教她，软绵绵说，老师，你教教我怎么接吻。说就说吧，一只手覆上她的脸颊，另一只手从裙摆钻进去，指尖划过腿侧，沿着腰际线上行，握住胸前又大又白的乳肉生涩地揉搓起来。

天生敏感，虽然动作青涩，但是足以点燃脑子里的欲望，蕾伊发出被困幼兽般的呜咽声，软了身体任由诗薰抚摸她撩拨她，一双下垂眼都失焦了。

诗薰看在眼里，心里填满愁苦，她想，老师只是因为喜欢肌肤相亲才不拒绝她吗？就没有打心底喜欢她吗？自己好贪心，身体啊，灵魂啊，只要是老师的东西，她全都想要。

这样想着，接吻动作都变得狠厉，狠狠咬了口蕾伊的嘴唇，老师吃了痛，却没有推开自己，反而眼底浮起一层水汽。

尚未经历情爱的女孩子对老师的反应茫然无知，下意识问：“我弄疼老师了吗？”

我弄疼老师了吗？

同一句话被不同的嗓音说出，蕾伊打了个激灵，脑袋清醒了。几乎是手忙脚乱推开诗薰，捡起内衣胡乱塞进女孩子怀里，匆匆撂下一句我去外面等便逃也似的逃离洗手间。

好半天，诗薰终于出来了。低着头，闷闷不乐的样子。蕾伊不知道该怎么安慰对方，脑子里现在乱哄哄的，一会儿是男孩子情动的模样，一会儿又是女孩子渴望她触碰的眼睛。她闭了闭眼，低头走进地铁车厢。

诗薰跟在蕾伊后面，心里有好多委屈，却说不出，或者说她不知道该怎么讲，刚才明显是被老师拒绝了，可老师被自己吻着的时候明明是臣服的姿态，明明也觉得高兴……吧？

既然用了肯定句式，为什么还要加上疑问词？

诗薰自己都觉得自己可笑。

两人一路沉默无话，像生彼此的闷气，全无来时有说有笑的神态。

蕾伊在诗薰后几站下车，女孩子提出要送她回家的要求也拒绝了，生硬地拒绝，搬出时间太晚的理由，拒绝女孩子的好意，以及一片芳心。

“回去吧，不用你送。”

原应是柔和轻快的声线变得泛冷，就连眼睛也不看她。诗薰不觉得委屈了——不甘心浮出心底。她挑高眉头，巴巴地问：“老师不喜欢我吗？”

近在咫尺的身体有一瞬间僵硬，但很快又恢复正常，甚至隐隐有平日被称为深山雪女的模样，老师抬起眼睛，用硬邦邦的语气说：“马上就期末考了，明年还有联考，你专心学习，别想、别想这种事。”

说罢，轻轻一推就把诗薰推出地铁车厢。车门合上了，短短几秒间，地铁带着蕾伊飞快消失于她视野范围。

女孩子攥紧垂在身侧的双手，后槽牙被咬得咯吱咯吱响，那么用力，眼白都被逼红。

 

出了地铁站的第一件事不是回家，而是搭上计程车去世勋家。

蕾伊坐在计程车里，街边霓虹灯飞快略过脸庞，五彩斑斓的灯光却照不亮她的眼底。那一双下垂眼始终是愁苦的，像下着雨的初秋夜晚，雾气弥漫四溢，渗入呼吸中，胸口都是潮湿。

自己真的很差劲，这边才结束跟诗薰的约会，转头就去找世勋。去男孩子那儿讨来在女孩子那儿得不到的东西。天知道刚才被诗薰亲吻的那一刻有多难熬——不，不是厌恶，是欣喜至极。盼了那么久终于盼来与诗薰的亲密接触，她高兴的像个十三岁小女生，一颗心跳得那么快。可是、可是诗薰年龄那样小，对于她也不过是一时情迷意乱吧。

那世勋呢？你如何解释世勋？

蕾伊自问自答，世勋的话……恐怕也只是青春期在作祟罢了。

既然如此，为什么要困顿于他们两人其中，听从父母的话去相亲去结婚不就好了吗？安安生生过完这辈子不好吗？

蕾伊回答不了这些衍生出来的问题，脑袋里像被塞进一个巨大的电钻机，嗡嗡作响，吵得脑仁都疼。

“小姐，到了。”

司机好心提醒蕾伊，她回过神，匆匆付了车钱便下车朝世勋家走。

然而当她站在楼下对讲机前，她又犹豫了。手指停在拨通门牌号的井字键上，迟迟按不下去。

要不……回去吧，别打扰世勋了，马上就是期末考，明年还有联考，不能耽误男孩子学习。

踟蹰间，大门突然被打开，高大身形遮了门廊里的灯光，蕾伊抬眼便看见世勋诧异的表情。

“老师怎么来了？”

“我……”

男孩子换了表情，换上雀跃，说话声都是轻快，“来见我吗？”

蕾伊低下头，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

猛地一股子蛮力把她拽进去，又把她按在墙壁上，男孩子宽大的手掌摩挲着她的脸颊，触感温柔，眼神温柔，犹豫便四散无踪了。

“好高兴老师来见我。”

话音未落便是男孩子蛮横的亲吻动作，舌尖舔舐着蕾伊的嘴唇，带了薄荷糖的味道。

叮，电梯到达的提醒声打断黏糊糊的吻，不知道哪一层的邻居走出电梯，见到蕾伊和世勋的亲密姿势，多看了两眼。

“别、别在这儿……”

世勋自己也自知莽撞。原想着下楼买饮料，没想到看见心心念念惦记的人，而那个人亲口承认是专门来见他。巨大的惊喜感化作冲动，不顾场合不对，一心只想品尝蕾伊的全部。

他不好意思地笑了笑，握住老师的手进了电梯。

可他还是按捺不住，不停问着老师怎么突然想起要过来，太突然了，家里好乱，还没来得及收拾。

蕾伊始终默默听着男孩子絮叨，用嗯嗯啊啊的语气词回应。心不在焉惹来男孩子的注意，问她怎么了，是不是不高兴。

“不，我没有不高兴。”

“可是——”

叮，电梯到达世勋家所在的楼层，蕾伊先一步跨出电梯，见男孩子没跟上来，转头问道：“你不想跟我上床吗？”

是想的，可是……算了，多说无益，反而有可能惹老师真的不高兴。

世勋咽下满腔疑惑，开了门请蕾伊进去。

刚跨进门还没在玄关处站稳，蕾伊一把揪住世勋的衣领，逼迫对方低头吻她。亲吻好急切，她又那么主动，主动脱了男孩子的衣服，解开皮带，矮下身掏出半勃起的东西吃进嘴里。男孩子实在无法抗拒，也不想抗拒，由着蕾伊去了。

又粗又大的性器官硬邦邦撑着嘴，龟头压在舌根上，蕾伊生理性反胃，可她没松开，继续往深的吞，甚至挤开了狭窄喉管，性交似的操干那处。眼泪被逼出来，她抬起头用湿漉漉的上目线看世勋，满含引诱地去看，一边不忘前后摆动头部给对方口交。一只手握着鸡巴根部，随着口交动作轻柔撸动那儿，余光瞟见囊袋缩了缩，蕾伊终于肯松开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，哑着嗓子说道：“世勋好精神呢……”

哪里受得了发情母狗的勾引，世勋的呼吸都变得粗重，硬是忍住射精欲望，把蕾伊拽起来扔在沙发上，随后扑上去，不由分说掀起连衣裙裙摆，手掌重重抚过潮湿阴部。

“老师一直在想这种事吗？”他抬起手给蕾伊看，“内裤都湿了……”

赤裸的细瘦双腿张开，蕾伊主动扯下衣领，又扯下内衣，白花花的奶肉跳出来，她捏着饱满软肉送去男孩子嘴边，开口声音娇滴滴的，“世勋帮老师舔一舔好不好？”

男孩子暗了眼神，顺应她的意思，张嘴叼住挺立起的乳尖，用舌头裹着嘬吸，这么吸了一会儿，吸得乳尖都肿了，皮肉上也满是口水痕迹。

蕾伊把双腿张得更开，内裤中间的布料也湿答答，她脱了内裤，两根手指分开肥厚肉唇，露出直流水的穴眼儿，用指尖沾了零星汁水放去嘴里，当着男孩子的面，模仿性交动作抽插手指。

明显到不能再明显的性暗示。世勋咽了咽干哑的嗓子，扶着鸡巴贴上小穴，“老师，我能进去吗？”

蕾伊笑起来，说话声还是那样娇滴滴，“进来啊，”抬腿勾住男孩子的后腰，两只脚重叠搭着，脚跟蹭了蹭男孩子的后背，“里面好痒，世勋全部进来……”

近前呼吸一滞，紧接就是身体被填充的满足感，蕾伊仰起下巴发出舒爽叹息，放松身体承受男孩子往穴里打桩的狠厉动作。

胯骨撞着臀肉嗵嗵直响，屁股都让撞得颤出浪花。蕾伊像荡妇那样，一边淫乱尖叫，一边挺着胸求男孩子舔她。男孩子是她调教熟练的小公狗，她说什么就做什么。嘴巴叼着乳尖含吮，鸡巴也硬邦邦地撑在湿软肉穴里，干得汁水大股大股流出来。

小公狗总是精神充沛，那根东西硬得跟棍子似的，在穴里捣来捣去，白浆都捣出来。小公狗也好会说荤话，贴着蕾伊的耳朵说老师的穴好紧，要给老师松一松才行，不然会夹断鸡巴。

蕾伊受了刺激，反而夹得更紧，穴里嫩肉也开始抽搐痉挛，她知道自己要高潮喷水了，眼泪汪汪求小公狗继续往深的进，还去摸小公狗的卵蛋，娇滴滴说想吃。

“哪里想吃？嗯？”小公狗舔着蕾伊的脸，黏糊糊问。

“里面……”蕾伊抬起屁股迎合操干动作，“骚穴想吃……”

小公狗扯开嘴角笑得邪气，“可是老师的骚穴好紧，夹着我呢……”

蕾伊不高兴了，难得露出娇蛮大小姐的一面，一把推倒身上的小公狗，骑上去，扭了扭屁股，狠狠地往下坐。

啪一声，两瓣腿肉拍在胯骨上发出脆响，龟头直直顶开子宫口卡了进去，蕾伊打了个哆嗦，身子一软跌进小公狗怀里。她摸着鼓鼓胀胀的肚子跟小公狗撒娇，“进来了，你动一下吧，我好累……”

哪里还用得着她提醒，小公狗已经捏着她的屁股开始操穴。粗硬器官直进直出，一下下的，穴都让捣得酸软，穴里面更是跟洪水泛滥一样，湿得不像话。

世勋一口咬住蕾伊的颈侧，又用手臂搂紧蕾伊那把小细腰，把人固定在怀里好方便他操松这个淫乱小穴。也操不松的，老师的穴大概就是色情小说里写得那种名品肉便器，前一天晚上都操得合不拢了，转天又变得好紧，单是进去都要花费一番功夫。

他想着，嘴里也说出来，断断续续夸蕾伊的穴好操，怎么操都还是很紧。老师躲在他怀里红着脸呻吟，听多了就特别害羞，搡他一把勒令他不许再说。

害羞的老师那么可爱，世勋看着，喜欢得不得了。

“好喜欢老师……”他舔干净蕾伊眼角的生理性泪水，“喜欢蕾伊……”

怀里身躯有一瞬间的僵硬，老师撑着胳膊从他怀里直起上半身，下垂眼眨了眨，眼泪挂去睫毛上。

“我有什么好的，”蕾伊低低说道，“我这么差劲。”

我当然知道你很差劲，吃着碗里瞧着锅里。可是没办法啊，喜欢这种事怎么能控制得了。

世勋揩去蕾伊睫毛上的泪珠，没说话，重又抱紧这具他痴迷不已的身体，钝重往穴里顶了几十下，精液一股一股喷出来，几乎灌满了肉穴。

 

事后照例抱老师去洗澡，老师软趴趴贴着他的胸口，要睡不睡的，比小动物还可爱。他看着，吻了又吻。老师好像被他弄得很痒，直往后躲，可是后面就是墙壁，躲哪儿去呢。他想了想，干脆把老师拉进怀里，像抱着小兔子那样抱着老师。

浴室里被热腾腾水汽填满，除此之外，便是两人沉默的呼吸声。

倏地，蕾伊睁开眼睛，由下至上望着男孩子刀削般的下颌线，“我今天跟诗薰约会了。”

世勋僵住，很快又恢复平静神色，“我知道，你不是发短信告诉我了吗？”

什么时候发的？她明明记得被女孩子的电话打断了。

“我……我跟诗薰在一起的时候在想你，可是跟你在一起的时候又想诗薰，我这么差劲，你别喜欢我了。”

随着话语被轻声吐出，望着世勋的一双眼睛也恢复清明，全无方才的绵软。

蕾伊站起来，跨出浴缸，一边擦干净身体，一边继续说道：“真的，我没开玩笑，你别喜欢我了。”

她始终背对男孩子，一头乌黑卷发贴在后背上，一缕一缕的，蛇一般贴在那儿。

“我、我不过是把你当按摩棒而已，利用你达成对诗薰的……性幻想。”

“……”

“这是最后一次，别来找我了，我也不会再找你——”

蕾伊转过身冷漠地看向世勋，眼底那么冷，全然是她平日深山雪女的模样。

“虽然为爱犯下的错永远正确，但不代表可以一直错下去，”

她弯下腰，手掌抚着男孩子的脸颊，脸上的热水早就冷了，跟她说出的话一样，甚至更冷。

“你也好，诗薰也罢，就……就算了吧。”

言毕，赶在男孩子拉住她之前收回手，接着离开浴室，然后穿衣服，然后像什么都没发生过那样——平静到让人心底生恨——然后踩着高跟鞋逐渐远去。

人走了，高跟鞋哒哒的声音却始终盘旋在世勋脑子里，宛如诅咒，害他夜夜发噩梦。

 

时间在惶惶中度过。期末考试结束了。

结业式后，世勋一言不发站在中庭，冲校医室所在的方向张望。

确实如蕾伊所说，那天之后他们再没见过。多奇怪，学校不大也没多少人，原先低头不见抬头见的，如今却怎都见不了一面。

到底还是故意躲着他吧，所以怎都见不到。

至于那个叫诗薰的女孩子，偶尔在学校碰见，自是招来对方的白眼，他懒得理会，也把女孩子当空气直直经过对方。

整整两个月的暑假，老师会去哪儿呢？

世勋不受控制地去想，思来想去，决定还是再见老师一面。预料中，校医室的大门紧锁，窗帘也紧闭。他咧开嘴角嘲讽地笑了一声。嘲笑他自己，嘲笑这段疯疯癫癫的单相思。

回到家，家里安安静静的，考试前爸爸回来过一次，问了功课问了近况，转天又拉着行李箱匆忙出门。也不知道什么时候回来，只叫他好好念书专心为明年的联考做准备。

已经习惯父亲对于自己散养式的教育方法，这么多年也都熬过来了，可现在却无法忍受，说到底，还是无法忍受不能再见到老师所带来的寂寞。

世勋瘫在沙发上，叫了外卖，打开电视机试图让家里热闹一些。很快，门铃响了，戴着帽子的外送人员出现在对讲机的显示屏。满脑子都是对自己无疾而终的单相思的惆怅，完全没注意外送人员不对劲的身高体型。等人进来，等站在他面前，当颈侧传来一阵刺痛，当晕眩感铺天盖地席卷自己，他终于看清外送人员的脸。

“吴诗薰……”

女孩子漂亮的脸蛋上浮起诡异笑容，歪着脑袋看了世勋一会儿，无辜说道：“是我啊，我来——”她凑近世勋，一把将人推倒，笑容没了，表情变得狰狞，“送你‘上路’，奸夫。”

下一秒，感知彻底消失。


	4. Chapter 4

诗薰坐在房间角落的单人沙发上，一瞬不瞬地盯着几步开外的蕾伊。从昨天晚上到现在，她维持这个姿势已经一夜了。安眠药的药效还没过去，老师仍在昏睡中。

这种行为已经算是犯罪了吧。诗薰想。目光移至蕾伊的手腕和脚腕上，四处细瘦漂亮的关节被绳子紧紧捆着，绳子的另一头捆住双人床四角的立柱。

这是非法囚禁以及虐待，会坐好几年牢——看过的新闻报道和纪录片如是告诉诗薰，可她丝毫不觉害怕，甚至连后悔都没有。

 

她走过去坐在床边，温柔地抚摸蕾伊。老师的五官生来就温柔漂亮，又是黑发雪肤，身形也瘦瘦小小。长这个模样的老师总能让她想起需要保护的小动物。便也真的把老师当成小动物去呵护，像是说俏皮话哄着，或者替老师赶跑那些不怀好意的人——那些下流的腌臜东西，看一眼都会生理性反胃。但她日防夜防，唯独没有防住名叫世勋的男孩子。

百密一疏。诗薰恨到睚眦欲裂。

阴冷目光又移至墙上的挂钟，她算了算时间，学校的结业式快结束了——她今天翘了结业式去完成她思量许久的计划——留给自己的时间不多了。深吸气再吐出之后，她提起超短裙的裙摆，爬上床，分开老师的双腿挤进去。

为了今天，她特意给老师买来这件薄纱质地的浅紫色情趣衣。泳装形式，浅紫薄纱轻柔包住老师白皙诱人的上半身，胸前两点娇嫩的浅红乳尖若隐若现，看上去更诱人了。

诗薰抬手揉了一把，接着弯腰含住乳尖吸吮。她还不太会控制力气，或者说，她的潜意识逼她用老师的身体泄愤。牙齿咬疼了老师，对方幽幽醒来。

“啊……”

软趴趴的呻吟声也唤醒了少女的欲望，下体隐秘部位瞬间就潮湿。少女夹了夹花穴，温柔地望着心上人。

“老师……蕾伊……”

意识一点点回来，当看清身上人的相貌，蕾伊吓得浑身僵硬。

“你——小薰你——”

“别动，”少女阻止心上人的挣扎，“蕾伊会弄伤自己的。”

便才注意到双手和双脚被捆缚，还有身上的情趣衣物，蕾伊急促喘着，青黑瞳孔都放大了。

“别这样，小薰，你、你要说什么做什么我都听，你先放了我好吗？”

面对心上人的求饶，少女充耳不闻，仍然迷恋地扫视对方身体，“老师真漂亮啊……”她说着，手掌贴着对方肌肤温柔抚摸，又用食指和拇指夹住乳尖来回揉捻，那地方立刻硬得像小豆子，色情地撑起胸前布料。

“可是老师太笨了，”诗薰又说，“被不怀好意的人骗上床，还那么护着他，我很伤心呢……”

蕾伊先是有一瞬的呼吸凝滞——为秘密被女孩子知晓而惶恐——然后垂下眼睛，嗫嚅道：“你都知道了……”

“对，我全都看见了，在你的办公室里，你用腿勾着他，不停把屁股往他那儿送，我看得一清二楚。”

“……”

“为什么要那样做呢？老师喜欢他？他哪里好？比我还好吗？”

“小薰——”

“哦，因为他有鸡巴，能让老师的骚穴高潮，我没有，所以你不喜欢我。”

一番话实在荒唐，但确实说中了一半——她不敢对面前的女孩子下手，求而不得要逼疯了她，于是找了另一个男孩子来安抚心中空虚，却越来越糟，末了，将他们都伤害了。

至于另一半……

蕾伊舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，低声说：“我没有不喜欢你，我只是——”

我只是什么，蕾伊来不及说完就发现诗薰眼里逐渐崩坏的光。女孩子俯身凑近她，猛地捏紧她的下巴，表情都变得狰狞。

“喜欢我还跟他上床？下贱！下贱的骚货！”

“小……薰……”

女孩子彻底被嫉妒吞噬，即便蕾伊疼得开始掉眼泪也无法打动对方。蓦地，女孩子松开她，并且温柔地舔干净她脸上的泪，可接下来说得话却一点儿不温柔：

“反正老师就是个饥渴的下贱骚货，只要有鸡巴能满足你就行了——”诗薰伸长手臂从床头柜够来一早准备好的按摩棒——双头那种——在蕾伊惊恐地注视下，冷笑着打开开关。嗡一声，按摩棒顶端缓缓转动起来。蕾伊吓得出了满后背冷汗。

“别，小薰……别这样……”

女孩子仍然置若罔闻，张开嘴含住硕大的假龟头吸吮。假阳具尺寸过大，撑着嘴角要裂开了，下巴也酸痛，但她还在努力把假阳具往嘴里塞，模仿性交动作一般抽出来再塞进去。

这一过程中，诗薰始终紧紧盯着蕾伊，便将老师脸上的细微变化尽收眼底——又一次放大的青黑瞳孔，越来越急促的呼吸，自然还有胸前硬挺的乳尖。她的心上人出了好多汗，脖颈和鬓边湿漉漉的，胸口处的布料也被汗水濡湿一小块。

这副模样的老师好性感。这样想着，诗薰拿出嘴里的假阳具，用嗡嗡震着的顶端揉捻蕾伊的乳尖。

“唔——”

蕾伊打了个哆嗦，一对又软又白的奶子颤了颤，诗薰注意到了，看得喉咙发干，便再次含住乳尖吃奶一般吸吮着，时不时拿舌头拨弄，或者绕着艳红乳晕打圈舔舐。吃完一个又去吃另一个，口水打湿胸前两处的薄纱，布料湿漉漉贴着乳尖。

“啊……小薰……”

蕾伊口中吚吚呜呜呻吟，诗薰知道，老师被她舔得发情了，那么，接下来是不是要像母狗似的晃着屁股求操。

女孩子缩了缩眼角，兴奋到毛孔都张开。她继续吸着老师的乳尖，吸了一会儿又用牙齿叼住拉扯，冷不丁松开，乳尖弹了回去，软软白白的奶子像果冻似的颤了几颤。

“呜……疼……”

老师用软糯糯的嗓音向她求饶，诗薰不仅没有心软，反而愈加过分，一边发泄似的啃咬白软乳肉，一边含糊不清问：“他这么咬过你吗？这么对待过你的一身骚肉吗？”

蕾伊羞耻至极，偏开头不看诗薰也不作答。

啪，女孩子重重打了下她的胸部，“说话！”

“没、没有……”

“他怎么对你？”

“……”

“说话！”

蕾伊吸了吸鼻子，眼泪汪汪看着诗薰，“你别这样，小薰，别这样……”

她的求饶落在女孩子眼里被理解成维护，维护那个让女孩子恨到咬牙切齿的“奸夫”。

诗薰恨极了，也伤心极了，她粗暴地解开蕾伊脚上的绳子，掐住大腿根分开对方双腿，接着，面无表情地把假阳具一头塞进蕾伊下体。

“啊啊——”

眼泪顺着眼角跌落，蕾伊觉得自己下面要裂开了，但她敌不过诗薰的力气，只得任由女孩子在她身上实施近乎虐待的行为。

嗡嗡转动的假阳具硬硬撑开花穴，那么疼，内里嫩肉都是僵硬的状态。诗薰能感觉到进去很困难，但她现在被嫉妒蒙蔽心智，灵魂好像都被摧毁了，木着脸，握紧假阳具另一头机械地在花穴里面抽插。

“唔……很疼……小薰……别这样……”

老师哭哭啼啼地求饶，身体因为疼痛而扭来扭去，一张脸也疼到发白。

她悉心呵护的小动物如今被她亲自虐待，啪嚓，她听见身体里有什么东西碎了，血糊糊的，她也好疼。

“蕾伊……”诗薰弯腰亲吻蕾伊哭湿的脸颊，“我喜欢你……”又沿着脖颈向下吻着，情趣衣物有些碍事了，她用指甲勾破再撕碎，虔诚地亲吻这具瘦弱身体。

“我喜欢你，蕾伊……喜欢你……”

女孩子漠然看着老师正饱受虐待的下体，眨了眨眼，而后伸舌舔舐那处。她什么技巧都不会，单凭本能直直舔过整个阴部，用才学得、生涩的舔舐乳尖的技巧绕圈嘬吸花核，接着分开两瓣花唇，一边用假阳具肏干老师的花穴，一边舔花穴入口。

“唔——”

蕾伊一阵哆嗦，穴里嫩肉立刻软了下来，甚至吸了吸假阳具。

诗薰发现了，既兴奋也恼火，“他这么舔过你，是吗？”

“……”

老师再一次沉默了，是默认，这大大刺激了诗薰，也逼着女孩子的神智往崩溃边缘飞奔。

“你舔过他吗？”诗薰哆嗦着嗓音问，“舔过吗？蕾伊？”

老师闭起眼，纤长卷翘的睫毛轻轻颤抖。

“好吧……我知道了……”

“对不起——”

“嘘——”诗薰捂住蕾伊的嘴，扯开嘴角，露出已然崩溃的表情，“别道歉，道歉没用，知道吗？对我根本没用——”

话音落地的同时，一切情绪，好的不好的，通通从女孩子脸上消失，包括她最后的理智，全部被抽走了。

她猛地把假阳具捅进老师下体，那么长的一根东西生生捅开了子宫口，接着疯狂地抽插起来，动作间，血丝混着零星淫水溢出花穴。她自然看见了，耳边也充斥着老师凄惨的尖叫声，可她不为所动，始终木着一张漂亮脸蛋施暴。

这哪里是做爱，分明是彻头彻尾的性虐待——是啊，她的心上人背叛了她，没有爱，便不是做爱。

蕾伊已经哭得满脸都是泪，嗓子也喊哑了，呆滞地承受诗薰的粗暴行为。倏地，有什么温温热热的东西掉在脸上，揪回她为数不多的神智。

“小薰……”

女孩子僵硬地抬手抹去从下巴跌落的眼泪，喃喃道：“我这么喜欢你，为什么要背叛我呢？蕾伊，我喜欢你的，没人比我更喜欢你了……”

“我知道，小薰，我也喜欢你——”

“骗子，”女孩子冷冰冰地打断她，“喜欢我还跟别的男人上床。你喜欢他，我什么都不是——”突然顿住话头，扯开嘴角笑得诡异且狰狞，“我什么都不是，但我会让蕾伊记住被我肏是什么滋味。”

“你——”

蕾伊只觉心跳停滞，她愣愣看着诗薰抓起短裙的裙摆，指尖勾下内裤，露出毛发稀疏的稚嫩下体，接着张开双腿，拿指尖笨拙地拨开娇嫩花唇，用从未经人事的地方艰难吞下假阳具另一端。

“啊啊——”

诗薰疼得脸色发白，可并未因此停下，双腿大大敞着半蹲在蕾伊的下体上，粗大假阳具连接着她们，中间部位被女孩子握着，上下起伏着来回抽插两个人的花穴。诗薰穴里那头有几丝浅红流下来，因为动作被假阳具送进蕾伊的花穴里面。

蕾伊痛苦地闭上眼睛，耳边却传来女孩子的嗫嚅，断断续续唤她蕾伊，哄她睁开眼好好看看，多漂亮不是吗？不比她被世勋肏的时候漂亮。

“小薰……别这样……”

已经记不清这是第几次求饶，女孩子始终不为所动，甚至脱了身上的短袖T恤，一对发育中的少女胸部被内衣包住——蕾伊亲自为她挑选的内衣——手指熟练地解开内衣背扣，肩带沿着肩膀滑落，白软胸肉赤裸裸亮在蕾伊面前。

“蕾伊摸摸我，”诗薰握住蕾伊的手盖在一对乳肉上，手把手地让老师摸她，“是不是又大了点？因为我天天想着老师自慰呢，想着老师摸我，舔我的穴。”

大概力气猛了，诗薰呜咽了一声，下体不受控制往前送了送，穴里插着的假阳具便也再往蕾伊的花穴里顶进几分，假阳具顶部揉开子宫口，浅浅肏干那处。

“啊……呜……”

蕾伊发出可怜巴巴的呻吟声，又软又甜，却像重锤狠狠敲击诗薰的神经。

女孩子缩了缩眼角，坐下来托起蕾伊的双腿放在自己腿上，只用手掌和脚掌支撑身体，然后缓慢地往前耸动屁股，拿穴里的假阳具肏自己的同时肏着老师的花穴。

简直荒唐。蕾伊的脑子在挣扎，可她的身体早就敏感至极，哪怕诗薰动作生涩也阻挡不了体内快感燃起。

“唔……小薰……再快点……”

饥渴敏感的母狗发情了，不知廉耻求她的学生快点肏她的穴。

诗薰冷笑一声，坐起来掐着蕾伊的腿根快速耸动着，自己穴里的假阳具也同时快速抽插着，在她稚嫩的身体里播种陌生快感。她喘得好剧烈，狠狠掐了把蕾伊腿根处的嫩肉，“骚货，连假玩意儿都喜欢……我看你就是喜欢被肏吧，不喜欢我，也不喜欢你的奸夫，喜欢的——唔……啊……”她猛地往里挺身，假阳具两端同时肏到她和心上人的花心，两个人的穴里同时喷出小股汁水。

“啊啊——”

蕾伊尖叫出声，下意识夹了夹花穴。

“唔……”诗薰抹掉下巴的汗水，继续发表言论，“蕾伊喜欢的，只有鸡巴，对吗？”

然而发情的母狗已经听不清楚她的话了，下垂眼失了焦，问什么就答什么，问她喜欢的只有鸡巴，她缓缓点头，说，是，我喜欢，喜欢——

“贱货！”

诗薰狠狠去咬蕾伊的乳尖，又抽出穴里的假阳具换上手指肏穴。老师柔嫩的花穴被她搅得咕啾咕啾作响，淫水越流越多，屁股底下的床单都湿了。

“再快点，小薰……里面痒……”

诗薰快气疯了，双眼都发红。她抽出手指粗暴地塞进蕾伊嘴里，“舔。”

老师竟然乖乖地舔她的手指了，还拿舌头圈住指尖嘬吸，像吃什么美味食物，表情都淫乱至极。

“好吃吗？你自己的骚水。”

“嗯……好吃……还要……”

“不给。”

诗薰故意慢慢抽出手指，蕾伊下意识伸舌头去够，够不到就露出可怜兮兮的表情，害女孩子恨极也爱极。

“别着急，我会让蕾伊吃到的。”

她说着，俯身含住蕾伊的下体开始嘬吸舔咬，舌头伸进穴里慢慢抽插着，虽然生涩，但架不住器官灵巧，仅仅是浅浅插了一会儿穴口就插出好多汁水。

蕾伊哆嗦得厉害，大腿夹紧诗薰央求女孩子再往里面舔一舔。

同样的，要什么不给什么，诗薰咬了一口肥厚花唇便抬起头，当着蕾伊的面擦干净下巴上的淫水。她的嘴微微嘟着，好像含了一口东西。接着，她弯腰吻住蕾伊的嘴唇，把嘴里那口东西送给她的心上人。

因着身体被压制，蕾伊不得不把嘴里的东西咽下去，咕嘟，咕嘟，末了，被女孩子连唇角都舔干净。

“蕾伊自己的骚水，怎么样？还给你了，好吃不好吃？”

她当然知道那是自己的东西，但让她羞耻的是，她不仅被女孩子舔到高潮喷水，还被迫喝了下去。

蕾伊失神一般望着身上的诗薰，女孩子仍然漂亮，却再无从前的俏皮可爱，都好像一具行尸走肉，没了灵魂只剩肉体——被她间接撕碎了灵魂。

自己，真的太差劲了。

“别这样，蕾伊，别露出这种表情。”

女孩子温柔地亲吻她。

“我们度过了很快乐的一上午，不是吗？多好，你会记住的，会永远记住的。”

“小薰——”

“好好睡一觉，”女孩子打断她的话，“你累了，该休息了。”说着，解开她的手又替她盖好柔软的羊毛毯，自己下了床慢条斯理穿戴整齐。

“你去哪儿？”

“我啊——”女孩子无辜地眨了眨眼，“去送份大礼。”

一份能送到心坎上的大礼。

 

世勋醒来时外面天色已经很晚了，但是窗帘紧闭，只有床头小灯亮着。他试着动了动手腕和脚腕，立即传来哗啦啦的动静。

“醒了。”

毫无感情的声音害他下意识发抖，转头就看见诗薰站在窗户边。床头小灯只隐隐照亮女孩子的轮廓，便看不清对方脸上表情。也不用看，那个女孩子从来不给他好脸，他知道。但他没想到女孩子会把他强行绑来这个陌生地方，还拿手铐和脚镣捆着他。简直……疯子。

“疯子，你就是个疯子！”

面对斥责，诗薰不以为然，甚至坐在床边望着世勋。面无表情，望了好一会儿才开口：“为爱犯下的错永远正确。”

“……什么？”

“你爱老师，对吧？不顾师生关系跟她上床，把她当宝贝一样供着，”诗薰停下来，像是在整理情绪，“我也爱老师，所以——”她突然笑起来，打开手机播放其中一段录像。

plus型号的屏幕清晰呈现羞耻淫乱的交媾画面。如女孩子所说，他当宝贝一样看待的老师张开腿淫乱地吃着一根假鸡巴，嘴里也发出一声一声的淫叫，那模样，和在他身下时没什么区别。

【蕾伊喜欢的只有鸡巴，对吗？】

【对，我喜欢，喜欢……】

诗薰突然按下暂停，淫乱画面定格在老师放荡求操的表情上。世勋懵了，呆呆看着女孩子。

“看到了吗？只要有鸡巴就能肏老师的穴，所以——”诗薰笑起来，“你就是她的按摩棒，明白了吗？”

【我只不过把你当按摩棒，利用你达成对诗薰的性幻想。】

老师亲口说得话一字不落浮现于世勋脑海，原是不信的，以为老师不过找借口拒绝他，心里便存了一丝侥幸。如今再次听到，甚至亲眼看见老师被一根假阳具肏到高潮——被面前的女孩子舔到高潮——身体里有什么东西碎了，害他难过得要命。

“按，摩，棒……”诗薰喃喃着重复，目光落去世勋下体，她抬手摸了一下，继而惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“不小呢，怪不得老师喜欢。”

她说着，慢慢脱了裙子和衣服，只穿着内衣内裤爬到世勋身上跨坐，手掌张开，来回抚摸男孩子的下体。

“你、你别——”

“老师喜欢的东西应该不错吧——”

蓦地，诗薰解开皮带再扯下内裤掏出尚未勃起的性器官，接着拿手掌比了比，吹了声口哨，表情戏谑，“不知道硬起来会有多大，看蕾伊爽成那个样子，是不是都能肏进子宫里面？”

世勋羞愤至极，挣扎着要摆脱身上的女孩子，“你放开我！吴诗薰你个疯子！”

“我也肏进去过，用一根假玩意儿顶开了蕾伊的子宫。”

诗薰得意地笑了笑，冷眼看着男孩子气到脖颈都暴了青筋。

“吴诗薰你放开我！！！”

“嘘——”

诗薰拿手指抵住嘴唇，面上表情无辜，但动作是彻头彻尾的凶狠——她伸手够来旁边摆着的口球，用那东西粗暴地堵住世勋的嘴。

“别吵，”她舔了口男孩子的脸颊，贴着对方耳朵低语：“你知道吗？楼下有个男人就喜欢你这种长相的男孩子，你再吵他就知道你在这儿了，他要是知道，我可说不好他会对你做什么。”

“……”

“不信？”

诗薰耸了耸肩膀，下床走去卧室门口打开门，冲楼下喊：“灿烈哥哥！明天中午吃什么啊？”

几秒钟之后，楼下传来一把低沉嗓音，有些不耐烦地回答道：“你想吃什么啊？”

“我想……”诗薰看了眼床上的世勋，“我想吃海鲜粥。”

楼下男人恹恹地说了声好，诗薰又喊，记得加象拔蚌，要剁得碎碎的那种。她喊得时候始终盯着世勋的下体，似乎把暴露在空气中的性器官当成案板上的菜点，菜刀咣咣咣落下，她眼里丑陋的器官被剁得碎碎的。

世勋发现了，睁圆眼睛惊恐地摇头求饶。

“灿烈哥哥！”

“……又怎么了？”

“我房间里——”

诗薰故意停下来，甚至推开门大敞着，作势要让楼下的男人上来欣赏房间里的景色。

世勋吓到脸色苍白，痛苦地闭了闭眼，转头不再看女孩子，挣扎的动作也停止了。

“没什么，有只小虫子而已，已经赶走了——你回去吧，晚安！”

“……哦，晚安。”

楼下大门传来落锁声，然后是摩托车的发动机声音，越来越远。这栋老宅现在只剩自己和面前恶魔一般的女孩子，世勋害怕极了，整个人如坠冰窖一般浑身发冷。

床铺陷下去一些，女孩子爬上来继续跪坐在他胯上，一边抚摸性器官一边低语：“开始吧，让我看看你是怎么用这根难看的东西取悦老师的。”

说罢，张开腿用紧窄花穴一寸寸吃下了硕大的性器官。

窗外山风阵阵，凶猛得实在让人害怕。世勋看着骑在他身上起伏的女孩子，绝望地闭上眼。


End file.
